


Gloxinia

by 4rekid



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Nanase Haruka, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, makoto is a romantic loser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4rekid/pseuds/4rekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To most people, the man may have seemed boring and nondescript. However, when Makoto spotted him, he was instantly and inexplicably attracted to the stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Sight

"Ren! Ran! Go wash your hands!" Makoto shouted over the head of a giggling, sticky-fingered toddler. He had looked away for thirty seconds to greet a parent come to pick up their child, and turned back to a small gaggle of children, including his younger siblings, thoroughly exploring the snack pantry and covered in candy wrappers, and now he had to clean four small children hyped up on sugar.

  
Sighing quietly to himself, he gently wiped the washcloth in his hand one final time across the three-year-old's nose, giving it a little tug and offering the child a kind-eyed smile, and watched his younger co-worker Nagisa wrestle a five-year-old into a clean t-shirt. He heard the pitter patter of little feet returning from the restroom, and his brother and sister jumped on his back, wrapping their still dripping hands around Makoto's neck, which prompted a good-natured roll of the young man's eyes. He stood slowly, the twins squealing as they hung from his broad form.

  
"Come on, we need to change your clothes."

* * *

  
It was already seven in the evening when Makoto finished locking up the daycare, and after saying goodbye to Nagisa, Ren and Ran pulled him towards their route home.

  
It was a warm summer evening, not too hot, and there was a cool breeze tinged with the taste of salt from the nearby ocean. Many of the residents of Iwatobi were out, enjoying the last few nights of summer. Makoto, tired from work, only half-listened to his siblings' chatter, and let his eyes and mind wander. He was going over his recently assigned class schedule, when he noticed the twins had led them off their usual path home. He frowned slightly, but then he realized that they were simply headed to a park only a little out of their way, and allowed the children to continue their journey. He released their hands and followed them as they rushed into the park.

  
The light wind made the scattered trees sway, their leaves causing the orange hues of the setting sun to create a dancing, speckled pattern on the neatly groomed grass. The pond to Makoto's right was practically still and dyed a deep gold, and a mother duck was drifting along, grooming her back as her ducklings paddled along beside her, quietly quacking. The park was empty, apart from Ren, Ran, the ducks, and one of the most handsome men Makoto had ever laid his eyes on, and Makoto felt a small rush of heat rise to his face.

  
To most people, the man may have seemed boring and nondescript. He didn't seem all that tall, at least compared to Makoto's towering 183 cm, and he was pale and thin, with maybe a slightly above average face. However, when Makoto spotted the man, who was concentrated on the pond, his brows furrowed and a slight frown on his face, he was instantly and inexplicably attracted to the stranger.

  
He was pulled from his stupor as Ran chose that moment to run up to the sitting man, peering at the sketchbook that was strewn across his lap.

  
"Ran! Don't bother him!" He scolded from across the lawn. The man turned to him as he shouted, and Makoto, upon meeting the other's deep blue eyes, was once again met with a small rush of heat, this time throughout his whole body.

  
"Come look at the drawings!" Ran called back to him, with Ren coming up behind her.

Makoto reluctantly moved forward, the man's eyes following him as he approached.

  
"Sorry they're bothering you." Makoto muttered, a shy smile on his lips when he reached the small group.

  
"It's fine." The stranger murmured, "I don't mind." Makoto hesitated a moment before replying, growing nervous from being so close to the man who he became so quickly attracted to.

  
"I'm Makoto Tachibana."

  
"...Haruka Nanase."

  
"Your drawings are really good." Makoto said, his palms becoming gammy, "They look like they could fly off the page!"

  
Makoto winced slightly, mentally chastising himself for the lame, cliché compliment, but was pleasantly surprised when Haru's cheeks became dusted with pink.

  
"Thanks." He replied, turning back towards the pond and pressing his pencil to the half-filled page of his sketchbook. Makoto looked towards the twins, and saw their faces light up as they watched the dark-haired man create a soft sketch of the duck family that puttered on the pond.

  
"Do you mind if we watch?" Makoto asked as Haru's pencil curved into the shape of a wing. Haru shrugged, not stopping his hand.

  
"Sure."

 

* * *

  
In what seemed like no time at all, the sun had fallen behind the trees, leaving no light for Haru to work. He gently shut his sketchbook, now practically filled to the brim with drawings of ducks and flowers, and turned as Makoto called out to him.

  
"Nanase-san, thanks for letting us watch. You really are a talented artist." The tall man said, hoisting the drowsy bodies of his younger siblings against his chest. "Ren and Ran really enjoyed."

  
"No problem." Haru replied, then added, "I usually don't like people watching me work, but I honestly enjoyed the company."

  
"Would you mind if we came back again?" Makoto blurted, blushing at the seemingly special treatment.

  
"Sure. I'm here most nights after six."

  
"Thanks." Makoto said, a bit stupidly. Haru then stood, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder, and with a small, polite nod to Makoto and a wave of his hand to the twins, left.

  
Makoto wasn't sure how he got himself and the twins back home, fed, and into bed, as he was left in a pleasant haze of giddiness after his encounter with Haru. He hadn't had a crush like this in years, not since his crush on a girl in middle school, which led to a three year relationship all throughout high school. Makoto didn't even feel bothered that this new feeling was towards a man. He had always considered himself straight, but looking back, now that he felt blatant attraction towards another man, he realized that he had been attracted to men as well as women, he had just been more attracted to the women around him.

  
Makoto smiled to himself, bringing his covers over his nose as he blushed. He was definitely going back tomorrow.


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto opened the pamphlet, smoothing the lines from the tri-folded paper, and gasped at the painting that was revealed. The page was covered in rainbow waves; the watercolors effortlessly bled into each different shade, blended to seamless perfection. Out of the water leaped two intertwined dolphins, their tails dripping into the multi-colored water, seemingly born from the ocean's foam. He was once again in awe of the young man's skill, and felt the now familiar rush of heat burst throughout his body.

Makoto woke up to the warm bodies of Ren and Ran climbing on him, calling incessantly for breakfast. He released an exaggerated groan as he pushed himself from the bed, dramatically flinging off the covers, and consequently his giggling siblings, to the floor. They clung to Makoto's legs as he shuffled to his closet, pulling out a worn out muscle tee to throw onto his body. Fully clothed, he looked down at the twins.

"Pancakes?" He smiled.

* * *

 

It was one of Makoto's rare days off, with no school, work, or volunteering to do. So, he, instead of using pancake mix, created his own signature concoction, and poured the batter into various shapes. As he flipped over a misshapen square, he instructed Ren and Ran to set the table (with the kid friendly plastic dish set, of course) and asked them if they wanted hot cocoa. With their fervent nods of confirmation, Makoto lowered the heat of the pancakes and set to warming some milk and gathering the cocoa powder and marshmallows. While letting the milk cool, he placed the fluffy pancakes on a large platter, and laid it on the table as the twins scrambled into their chairs, anxiously waiting or Makoto to sit before eating. He handed them each a hot cocoa, and poured one for himself before settling down to the meal.

Makoto, after they all finished eating, left the twins in front of the TV as they watched some educational kid show. He looked at the clock, the red numbers blinking 10:24, and decided to tidy up a bit before heading out to buy groceries. He reached towards a pile of old flyers and ads to sort through absentmindedly as he hummed along to the opening of the cartoon in the next room.

Tossing most everything into recycling, he didn't have to dedicate much of his brain power to throwing away old takeout menus and newspaper ads, which did not help him take his mind off of his new found crush. Makoto frowned at a pamphlet from his university's art department. Boy, did he have it bad! He was even imagining that Nanase's face was on the flyer! He was about to toss it on the pile by his side before he realized he wasn't imagining things. 

He brought the paper closer to his face, squinting at the artsy print below the solemn-faced boy's picture. It read:

"We at Iwatobi University are proud to showcase Mr. Haruka Nanase, winner of the annual regional student art competition! A second-year student at our school, he entered his watercolor illustration (printed within) on the recommendation of Professor Momura, who lauded his skill and talents. Congratulations to Mr. Nanase, and we hope to see more of his work in the future!."

So Nanase was a student at Iwatobi like him, Makoto wondered. This was also a pamphlet from last semester, so that meant that he was even in the same year as him! How had he never noticed the man before? 

Makoto opened the pamphlet, smoothing the lines from the tri-folded paper, and gasped at the painting that was revealed. The page was covered in rainbow waves; the watercolors effortlessly bled into each different shade, blended to seamless perfection. Out of the water leaped two intertwined dolphins, their tails dripping into the multi-colored water, seemingly born from the ocean's foam. He was once again in awe of the young man's skill, and felt the now familiar rush of heat burst throughout his body. Makoto was pulled from his thoughts as a small hand tugged at the hem of his shirt. 

"Whatcha looking at?" Ran asked, her large eyes wide and curious, "You're blushing!" 

* * *

 

 Makoto, after showing Ran what had elicited such emotion from him, continued decluttering. When he completed cleaning out the entire house, as he liked to finish everything in one go, it was already 5 o'clock. It was time for him to rush to the market district and get the end of the day deals. 

He hurriedly helped Ren and Ran into clean clothes, and threw on a light v-neck and jeans before meeting them at the entrance where they tugged on their worn out sneakers. Makoto herded them out the door, making sure to lock the it and secure the latch on their front gate before making their way to the market. 

Ten minutes later, Makoto greeted the old woman manning the counter at the grocer.

"Good to see you, dear." She smiled at him, only to be be pawed at by two very energetic toddlers, "and you two, too." She laughed. She reached under the counter as Makoto moved further into the store, who had grabbed a basket and was moving towards the fresh vegetables. She pulled out a handful of sweets to hand to Ren and Ran, who thanked her enthusiastically. Makoto hummed to himself as he dropped a few carrots into the basket, trusting the woman, who he had known since his own childhood, to keep an eye on the twins as he shopped.

He had decided earlier, as he was folding some laundry, to buy takeout and eat at the park where he had met Nanase at the night before. Maybe buy a little more than usual and offer the young man some in return for allowing them to watch him work. Makoto smiled to himself as small blush warmed his face. Gosh, it was like he had never had a crush before!

When Makoto had finished gathering the food he required for the next few days, he made sure the blush had left his face before approaching the counter. The old woman was chatting with the twins, who both had a lollipop lodged in their mouth. She turned to Makoto as he approached, greeting him with a grin and a laugh.

"Are you enjoying your summer, Makoto?" She asked as she passed a box of cereal under the scanner.

"Of course, Hisakawa-san. I'm having a lot of fun at the nursery, all of the kids there are great."

"I hope my grandson isn't giving you any trouble. I told my son I could watch him, but he insisted that the boy would bother me!" Makoto thought back to the pantry incident from the day before, her grandson had been the one to tip over a jug of apple juice into his and Ran's hair.

"He's a delight!" He answered back, sincerely, as he gathered up the bags full of food. Hisakawa just smiled, and pulled both him and the twins into a quick hug, before waving them off. 

Makoto wandered leisurely, not exactly sure what to pick up for dinner just yet. Ren and Ran rushed about Makoto, giggling as they looked at displays of desserts or toys, and  _persuading_ store owners into giving them free samples or trinkets with their smiles and charms. Makoto just silently rolled his eyes at their antics, not paying much attention as he walked straight into another person, both of them dropping the packages from their arms in surprise.

"I am so,  _so_ sorry!" Makoto shouted, quickly dropping to his knees to help the other with their things, as well as his own. _  
_

"It's my fault too, don't worry." Came the quiet reply from a somewhat familiar voice. Startled, Makoto's eyes shot up.

"Nanase-san!" Blue eyes curiously peered up through soft lashes at the call of his name.

"...Tachibana?" They both rose slowly, their items retrieved, and Makoto couldn't help the big, stupid grin that stretched across his face.

"It's good to see you again!" Makoto said, handing Haru one of his books.

"Likewise." He replied, causing Makoto's heart to flutter. Haru bowed his head slightly, before moving to the side, and began to walk past Makoto. He just stood their for a few moments, rolling on the balls of his feet, before he puffed out his chest resolutely and swung himself around.

"Nanase-san! Wait!" Makoto yelled to his retreating back. Makoto quickly got Ren and Ran's attention, motioning for them to follow him as Haru turned back around, one eyebrow cocked in confusion. 

"Did I forget something?" Haru asked as Makoto jogged towards him. Makoto shook his head.

"No, I, um..." Makoto smiled nervously, readjusting the bags in his hand. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner, as a-a thanks for letting us watch you yesterday, and to also apologize for running into you, and, uh, making you drop your stuff. I was just going to grab some takeout and eat it at the park, like a picnic."

"...I suppose." Haru answered after a moment. "What did you have in mind?"

"I haven't really decided yet. Do you have anywhere you might wanna go?" Haru thought for a moment, before nodding. "Great! Lead the way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little bit longer than expected! I was on the other side of the country all of last week, getting about 4 hours of sleep with no free time, so I had no time to work, and when I was on the plane I just conked out. Plus, when I was more than halfway through I lost everything I wrote! LOL! So! I Hope you enjoyed, and I'll actually post on time next week, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in about two years, so cut me some slack if this complete garbage, lol.  
> Updates every Monday (hopefully).


End file.
